To dissect the pathways associated with tissue-specific fibrosis and systemic autoimmunity, the impact of the known immunomodulatory agent silica will be evaluated in autoimmune-prone mice with a genetically introduced pro-fibrotic defect (with and without Smad7 in different cell types).